Deserted
by seto's pet dragon
Summary: Onthe way to a new tournament, Seto, Yami and Yugi are forced into a rather unfortunate detour and find themselves stuck on an island. Can they work together and survive or will they turn canible hehe
1. Landing?

Landing?

AN-Yami and Yugi have separate bodies in this fic.

Yami, Yugi and Kaiba were on a way to an invitation only tournament on an island about 20 miles off the coast of America. There were 2 large planes and one little one transporting all of the contenders to this mysterious island. Unfortunately, Yami, Yugi and Seto were the 3 duelists sharing the mini plane and there were a lot of insults being tossed back and forth between the 2 taller duelists.

The journey was beginning to get very boring and the group slowly began to nod off. Kaiba woke up when he could feel a descending sensation and shook the other 2 awake.

"Does it feel like we're going down to you guys?" he asked confused.

"Impossible! It's been far too little time for us to be here already!" Yami replied.

"Um, guys," Yugi interrupted. "Isn't that the pilot flying passed with a parachute?"

"SHIT!"

Yami woke up a little while later on some sort of land. He looked to the side where Yugi was lying beside him still passed out. He gently shook him.

"Yugi! Wake up! Are you alright?"

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Yami he jumped up and hugged him. Yami returned the embrace but let go when he saw a figure wash up a little while away. He hopped over Yugi and knelt down beside Seto. He wasn't breathing.

Yami began performing CPR and after about 5 tries Seto's eyes finally began to flicker and he gasped slightly for breath. He noticed Yami leaning over him and yelled, "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"Hey! I just saved your Ra damned life!" he replied.

Seto spat a few times then looked at Yami. "Sorry and thanks," he mumbled going a little red.

"Quite alright," Yami said smirking triumphantly (but not nastily cause it just doesn't suit him) while Yugi walked over to them flopping down beside Seto and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hn. Where the hell are we?"

AN-Sorry if it's a little short but I'm writing this at night. I promise I'll make it bigger next time. Thnx 4 reading and please R&R


	2. Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes

"Great! I'm stuck on a fucking deserted island with the spiky twins!" Seto yelled as they realized the situation they were in.

Yami growled. "When your quite done yelling insults can we try talking about how we're going to get out of this mess?"

"_HELLO, _we're stuck here there is no way out. You better get used to this place, it's your fucking grave."

Yugi sighed as he continued to listen to the two taller boys of the group argue and hurtle random insults at eachother. Finally he decided to step in.

"Listen why don't we calm down, take a look around and try to get our bearings a little?"

"Umm…How 'bout no!" the other two yelled together.

"Rrrr… Fine! I'm going for a walk so I can at least see what this place is like," Yugi stormed off.

Yami and Seto yelled at eachother for a while longer before they realized Yugi was gone. Yami flopped down in the sand and stared blankly at the sand. The only thing to do was fight, now there ws nothing and he was bored.

Seto flopped down beside him, "What now?"

"Ummm…we could duel."

And as if something had just clicked they both yelled simultaneously "OUR DECKS!"

Both duelists began flicking through their decks to make sure none of their cards were missing. Yami sighed with relief.

"All there."

"Wish I was as lucky," Seto sighed sadly. "My blue-eyes are gone, all three of them."

"Oh, sorry," Yami said sincerely. Then he thought for a moment. "How the hell did you get your hands on three blue eyes white dragons anyway?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean," Seto said indignantly.

"No! I didn't mean that, I was just curious."

"Alright fine. Believe it or not, I had a friend once. Her name was Kisan. She had the blue eyes white dragon card and she as a great duelist. She was older than me and taught me quite a few things about dueling. I always loved the card and wanted my own one some day. She knew how much I liked dragons so when I was being taken away from the orphanage, she gave me her card and told me to take care of it. That was the last time I saw or heard from Kisan. I promised I'd always take care of her card but then I never was any good at keeping promises as you've seen first hand."

"Don't talk that way. You've always kept your promises to Mokuba. He told me himself, he's proud of you," he changed th subject back to the dragons the dejected look on Seto's face. "What about the other two dragons?"

"Can't remember. They weren't as important. They didn't have anything special to me behind them. Don't get me wrong, I still love those cards it's just that that first one's more important to me."

"I know what you mean," Yami replied.

"I let her down didn't I?"

"No. Listen, we'll go have a look and I promise we'll find your cards, how does that sound?"

Seto smiled and as if on cue Yugi appeared brandishing three small duel monsters cards.

"Hey! Look what I found," Yugi said giving the cards to the blue-eyed brunette. "Here you go, Seto. Your blue eyes white dragons. You should take more care of these."

"Thanks, I will," he said, giving a genuine grin. "Thank you so much Yugi."

He was pondering on whether he should hug the boy or not but was saved from this decision as Yugi latched onto his neck just as he had decided not (Seto was still sitting down btw and that's how Yugi could reach his neck). Seto wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him back muttering one last thank you as Yami just watched smiling.

'_Well done hikari'_ he said through their mind link.

"Now if you two're quite done with your childish bickering, shall we go for that walk?" Yugi asked with a cheeky grin.


	3. Not That Big

Not That Big

AN-It's taken a while to update cause my computer was evil and wouldn't let me connect to the Internet. There's a lot of lines I've taken from POTC here, so shoot me (take note that this is only a saying. I don't wish to die!) Also major cheesiness warning. One more thing, don't you think Kaiba or Yami would make a gr8 Jack Sparrow. Now, without further adew, on with the fic.

The trio were walking around the island to see how big it actually was, if it was close to any mainland and to find out where things were like water, food and shade (AN-no rum. Too obvious!). They had been walking for about quarter of an hour and so far there was no sign of any civilization.

A bored Seto picked up a rock and skimmed it across the water and counted how many times it jumped. Five times. Yami gasped, "Shadow Magic!"

"No Yami, it's just the way that he threw it that makes it do it," Yugi explained as Seto snickered in the background.

Taking the attention away from himself Yami decided to point something out. "Either we've came all the way round or we have company," he said, indicating the footprints in the sand.

"Not all that big is it," Seto said in monotone. Yami snorted.

Seto flopped down into the sand discouraged. "We'll never get away from here. There's probably no human life for miles." He stared off into the distance.

"Now we don't need this that kind of talk," Yami said sitting next to him. The last thing he needed was a couple of depressed teenagers oh his hands. "First things first, we need to find a way of surviving this place. That means water, food and shade."

Staring down at the sand letting his bangs fall into his eyes, Seto mumbled dejectedly, "Probably near the middle of the island in those trees over there."

"There! That's the spirit! Come on let's go look," Yami said getting up and trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

They walked through the trees for a little while and just as Seto had predicted, there was a small spring of freshwater. They cheered, dropped to their knees and gulped as many handfuls of water as they could. That was part of their troubles solved. Now for food. There were various fruits dangling from the trees around them, most of them the boys ad never even seen before but it was all they had and would have to do for the moment.

They were back on the beach after gathering some of the fruits. Seto picked up one of the more peculiar looking ones and took a bite. He wretched. It tasted foul.

"We have to hang in there, just until help arrives," Yami said reassuringly.

"I think you're being a little too hopeful. Help may never come."

"Come on. We have to be positive, right Yugi?" he said seeking help from his hikari.

Yugi looked doubtfully at his feet and said, "Actually, I'm with Seto. The situation does look kinda bleak."

"See," Seto retorted sounding like a big kid. Despite the dreary mood Seto's tone caused Yami to smile. Then he remembered his downhearted light. His suspicions were correct. Seto's mod was rubbing off on Yugi. Bloody hormonal teenagers! He cared for them as friends but didn't think he could handle being left on an island to deal with them. He would have to be the one to be positive and try to pull them together if they were to survive. It would be tough but he wasn't made leader of Egypt for nothing. He'd find a way and who knows maybe when they got out of this they'd have a more friendlier relationship with Seto.

AN-I think I was telling Yami's thoughts at the end there but I'm not sure, I got kinda confused (don't worry for me it happens all the time).


End file.
